Alone
by twilighter545437
Summary: Bella’s a single mum of 3. Edward’s a businessman who hates children and hates the idea of marriage. Bella needs to find a job to support her and her kids better and Edward needs a new assistant. Need I say more?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Summary: Bella's a single mum of 3. Edward's a businessman who hates children and hates the idea of marriage. Bella needs to find a job to support her and her kids and Edward needs a new assistant. Need I say more?**

**

* * *

**

Alone

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

Hey, I'm Bella Swan, single mother of 3. I know your probably all thinking: 'wow you're a single mother of 3, what happened?' I can tell you what happened. Here's my story:

I was born Isabella Marie Swan or Bella to Charlie and Renee Swan on 13th July, 1970. I have an older sister, Rosalie. I was born and raised a Christian. As long as I can remember we went to church every Sunday and as Rose and I became older we started going to youth group on Friday nights.

I was 16 when I met Jacob. We fell in love instantly and by the time I had turned 18 we were engaged. We got married the spring after I'd turned 18 and a year later I had our first child, Nicholas Jacob Black AKA Nick or Nicky (born 13 January 1990). Two years later I gave birth to our second child Ryan Charles Black (born 10 July 1992).

After Ryan was born Jacob started to become really distant and was hardly ever home saying he was 'working'. I don't know why I believed him, he only worked as a mechanic and he owned the shop so he had control of his hours, but anyway I believed him.

When I was 26 my parents gave me 2 tickets to the Caribbean, so 2 months later Jake and I were on a plane. He wasn't as distant when we were away, but I think it was because he got a free holiday. We ended up re-connected, if you know what I mean and 9 months later I gave birth to our third child Jaden William Black (born 11 August 1997).

When I was 4 months pregnant I came home to find Jacob in bed with another woman. She'd moved in across the street a year before Ryan was born. After some yelling from me and pleading from Jacob, I found out that he'd been sleeping with her since a couple of months before Ryan was born. I was devastated, I though he loved me. The next day with the help of my mum, I packed up all my stuff and my kids and moved in with my parents.

I filed for divorce the day after I left Jacob and surprisingly, he didn't put up a fight about it. I got full custody of Nicky and Ryan, as well as my unborn baby.

After Jaden was born, I found out that Jacob was marrying Leah Clearwater, the woman he cheated with. I was so heartbroken. I just wanted to hurt both of them in some way.

My sister Rose had been visiting around the time I had Jaden and suggested that I move to Chicago to get away from everything and offered for me and my kids to stay with her, her husband and kids. I didn't really want to impose, but she said she didn't care and said if I really wanted my own place that she'd help me find a place.

Rose is 3 years older than me and when I married Jacob she was living in New York City where she met her husband's sister who was also going to school in New York City, which ended up with her meeting her husband, Emmett. They've been happy for years and have 2 children, Sarah (born 1993) and Matthew (born 1996).

So now I've been living in Chicago for 3 years. I'm now 29 and am renting an apartment 10 minutes from my sister. My kids are growing up fast; Nicky's 10, Ryan's 7½ and Jaden's 2½. I've never had a real job. I always wanted to go to college and become a journalist, but that obviously never happened. I've been working 2 jobs since we moved here; during the day I work at Target and during the night I work as a waitress at a local restaurant. I'm lucky that I have my sister who watches the kids for free, I'd die if I didn't have her.

For the last 6 months, I've been looking for a job that can be rather flexible and earns good money, as I want to go to college and hopefully fulfill my dream. My plan is to go to college, but on days that I don't have college or times when I don't have to go to class, is to work. I want to stop doing my 2 jobs, but the problem is you can't find jobs that are flexible and have good pay. I guess my dreams never going to come true.

**

* * *

**

Note from the Author

What do you think? If you have any ideas or suggestions don't be afraid to ask. I'll put pictures of how the kids look and Bella's apartment looks like on my website, the link is on my profile.

When you look at the pictures you might think eww she doesn't have the best furniture, but I only went to google to find the pictures and she doesn't have that much money anyway and she is renting.

Please help me to think of a name for the story. I don't know if the current name suits the story so if you have any suggestions please do tell!


End file.
